


Заражение

by Your_dark_side



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, One-minute canon character, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Swearing, mention of suicide, Заболевания, Одноминутный канонический персонаж, Упоминания самоубийства, драма, нецензурная лексика, постканон, пре-слэш
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_dark_side/pseuds/Your_dark_side
Summary: Восемь недель назад Фаулер вызвал в кабинет всех полицейских, в напарниках у которых числятся андроиды. На тот момент в СМИ уже начали появляться заметки об участившихся поломках андроидов, но компания Киберлайф была на два шага вперёд — она связала их воедино и нашла причину. Вирус саморазрушения.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа пишется в рамках "Reed900 Reverse Big Bang".  
> Напарник по работе Sonechka, паблик артера https://vk.com/sonechka_aga

Обычно, покидая полицейский участок, детектив Гэвин Рид оставлял мысли о работе на своем рабочем столе, где им и место. Он был уверен, что если ты полицейский, врач или спасатель, то после завершения смены ты должен уметь все отодвинуть. Впрочем, иногда нужно уметь абстрагироваться и в рабочее время, порой даже на месте преступления, если учесть, какую херь можно там увидеть. Так медленнее съедет крыша. 

Впрочем, пару раз Гэвин нарушал это правило, в первые годы службы можно было не раз заметить, как он отправляется домой вместе с делами. От этого чувствовалась польза, но еще больше, еще острее чувствовалось собственная никчемность, глупость и бесполезность, когда на следующее утро несешь папки обратно без единой новой пометки. Ни никчемным, ни глупым, ни бесполезным Гэвин себя чувствовать не любил, поэтому именно тогда его и без того несладкий характер стал еще хуже, оставшись таким и после принятия правила. 

Потом несколько раз перед сном или ужиная в одиночестве или с какой-нибудь девушкой, которую подцепил на вечер, он начинал думать об уликах, подозреваемых, потерпевших и возможных мотивах, но одергивал себя. После этого дома он вспоминал лишь миленьких потерпевших и свидетельниц, которым неплохо было бы позвонить, если они не окажутся виновными в преступлении. С какой-то стороны это уже даже не нарушение правила, Гэвин вполне мог познакомиться с ними где-нибудь в другом месте, просто по воле судьбы они встретились именно так. 

Однако сегодня вечером Гэвин не только решил подумать о работе, но и в какой-то мере открыть свое собственное расследование.

С глухим чмоканьем открылась дверца холодильника, Гэвин задумчиво посмотрел на полки, все же поставил вторую бутылку пива в дверцу и закрыл. Хотелось оттянуть момент этого «собрания с самим собой», но завтра думать об этом будет еще паршивее. Устроившись на диване и включив телевизор для фона, Гэвин устало потер виски, глубоко вздохнул и, словно уговаривая себя начать, сделал пару больших глотков темного пива.

Итак, что мы имеем. Начнем в хронологическом порядке. Восемь недель назад Фаулер вызвал в кабинет всех полицейских, в напарниках у которых числятся андроиды и сказал о надвигающемся пиздеце. Разумеется, шеф употребил другое слово, но «пиздец» явно читался за ним. На тот момент в средствах массовой информации уже начали появляться заметки об участившихся поломках андроидов, но компания Киберлайф была на два шага вперед — она связала их воедино и нашла причину. Вирус саморазрушения. Гэвин помнил, как тогда невольно усмехнулся, как нелепо это звучало. « _Тоже мне, великая проблема_ », — промелькнуло в голове, но ничего не сказал. Ему хотелось поскорее выпить кофе, а не выслушивать от Фаулера выволочку за поведение. Фаулер попросил внимательнее следить за напарниками и не распространять информацию.

Почему нужно было держать язык за зубами, они поняли спустя три недели. Новость о существовании этого вируса как-то просочилась, начались новые волнения. Одни андроиды расценили это как нежелание принимать их, как равных, как попытку уничтожить иным способом, другие из них видели в вирусе месть Иерихону. Они начали терять рабочие места, их начали выгонять — никому не нужен был работник, который может решить покалечить себя или совершить самоубийство. Андроиды лишились того, что было главным их преимуществом — надежности.

И тогда весь участок был завален новыми делами. Нападения на андроидов, нападение на людей, вред имуществу, угрозы и убийства… За все время с момента разговора с Фаулером, отношение Гэвина к Ричарду оставалось прежним, перепалки и препирательства никуда не делись. Не собирался он сюсюкать с этим железным придурком ни тогда, ни теперь.

Но сейчас из головы не выходил тот случай на месте преступления. За распахнутой дверью квартиры с почти вырванным замком, царил полный погром. Куски дерева и обивки, бывшие когда-то мебелью, осколки стекла, рассыпанная земля из горшков с истоптанными цветами, мука, крупы и приправы, можно даже было заметить цветные бусины таблеток и темно-зеленую лужицу сиропа от кашля. В одной из спален андроид с неестественно подвернутыми ногами, без правого предплечья, и разбитой головой без блока памяти. Осматривать места преступления они с Ричардом предпочитали по отдельности, но сейчас оказались в этой комнате, и Гэвин увидел, как Ричард обмакивает подушечки пальцев в тириум. Вот тогда словно навалилось осознание реальности этого вируса, за доли секунды вспомнились наставления Фаулера, увиденные за последние дни последствия заражения. В голове пульсировали лишь две мысли, первая о том, что надо Ричарда остановить, а вторая, что это какой-то бред, и что уже доказано, что заражение идет не через тириум. Гэвин помнил, как просто выдохнул набранный воздух в грудь, потому что пальцы Ричарда были уже на языке, но и сейчас не понимал, что хотел тогда произнести.

Но черт возьми, и это могло затеряться в памяти, если бы сегодня эта железка не прикрыла собой Гэвина в перестрелке, выбив себе внеочередной ремонт. « _Желание спасти человека, прописанное программой, или стремление к самоуничтожению, вызванное вирусом_?» — в который раз задал вопрос Гэвин, делая еще один глоток. 

Ему не хотелось, чтобы это было лишь частью программы андроидов, не каждому же понравится то, что спасение жизни человека на самом деле прописанный код, стремление людей спасти свои жизни путем разрушения чего угодно, не сильно вдаваясь в подробности, подходит ли это под категорию инстинкта самосохранения или просто человеческого эгоизма. Гэвин предпочитал полагаться на себя и спасать свою шкуру самостоятельно, пусть и не всегда успешно. 

Но Гэвину также не хотелось, чтобы Ричард был заражённым, ибо это означало только одно — детектив Рид облажался по крупному. Не исполнил приказ Фаулера и прохлопал момент заражения, а сейчас просчитать, сколько времени уже прошло, невозможно — каждая модель андроидов может держаться по разному. 

Что вероятней? Нужно ли сообщать Фаулеру о сомнениях? 

Голова неприятно загудела, скорее от бесполезных мыслей, чем от спиртного. Он не гений, способный найти разгадку этого гребанного вируса, но ведь Гэвин знает, _кто_ гений?.. Телефон как раз лежал недалеко, без труда можно было дотянуться, но нет, Гэвин не будет звонить ему ради этой неудачной пародии на терминатора. Гэвин встал за второй бутылкой пива, но передумал, прошелся босиком к окну, открыл его настежь и высунулся. Нужно проветрить голову, а то ничего не решит.

Внизу еще горели вывески магазинов, но людей по сравнению с днем стало гораздо меньше. Униформы андроидов почти не увидеть — те, кто хотел или соглашался ее носить после мирного договора, сняли после новостей о вирусе и теорий об опасности зараженных для людей. Однако зачастую все же их можно было узнать по осанке.

Если все откинуть, оставив голые факты, то кроме сегодняшнего происшествия у Гэвина нет ничего, подтверждающего теорию о заражении. Если бы это было достаточным обоснованием, то Фаулер бы сам направил Ричарда на проверку, да и ее могут провести при починке. Но ведь чисто теоретически, оба объяснения поступка могут оказаться верны одновременно, и тогда, если Фаулер все спишет на заданную программу, они упустят вирус. Что остается Гэвину? Только наблюдать и собирать доказательства.

На следующее утро Гэвин ~~в очередной, мать твою, раз~~ опоздал. Ричард сидел за его столом, полуприкрыв глаза. Так он обычно сканировал свежие сводки новостей и обновления в полицейских базах данных, когда заканчивал текущее задание и дожидался нового, но Гэвин подозревал, что это лишь способ его игнорировать. На столе стояла кружка с кофе, и одна рука Ричарда обхватила ее бок, будто он собирался сделать глоток, но на деле он не давал кофе остыть. Так он начал делать после того, как Гэвин пару дней развлекался тем, что заставлял приносить ему горячий кофе, «забывал» про него, а потом заставлял принести новый. Правда, потом уже развлекался Ричард, «забывая» перераспределить тепло с рук и обжигая при прикосновениях, но длилось это не долго — они оба предпочитали держаться на расстоянии и тем более избегать касаний.

— Вы опоздали, детектив. Мамочка забыла вас разбудить? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Ричард, открывая глаза и освобождая рабочее место.

— Захлопнись, железка, не твое дело. Как тебя вообще так рано выпустили? Собрали из того, что завалялось?

Гэвину действительно было это интересно. Он беззастенчиво смотрел на надпись «RK900», которую на вчерашнем пиджаке разорвала дробь. Снова мысленно вернулся в тот момент, когда перед ним внезапно появилась спина Ричарда, ~~а как же Гэвин ненавидит это, как он ненавидит несгибаемые спины перед собой,~~ оглушительный звук выстрела из самодельного ружья, как он из-за плеча Ричарда видит бледное лицо преступника — вторая пуля засела в стволе. А еще вспомнил спокойное лицо Ричарда, даже когда тириум залил всю правую часть пиджака.

— Что-то не так, детектив? — Ричард приподнял одну бровь, зная, как Гэвина это бесит, ведь у него так не получается.

Гэвину хотелось вылить на него кофе, но он лишь взял кружку и сделал большой глоток. Ричард часто его злил, но можно ли сейчас приписать это к стремлению саморазрушения с помощью чужих рук? « _Когда же эта грёбанная херь закончится_?» — спросил он сам себя, но даже без четко сформулированного ответа было понятно, что явно не скоро. Последствия предыдущих волнений не утихли до сих пор, а они были больше двух лет назад. 

— Я уже и не помню, когда было «все так».

***

Как только они вышли из лифта, Гэвин почувствовал тянущийся по полу сквозняк. И скверное настроение стало еще хуже — последние три дня у Гэвина саднило горло, балансируя на грани «здоровое» и «больное». Вместо привычно распахнутой двери места преступления закрытая дверь офиса. Пришлось немного задержаться на пороге, чтобы натянуть перчатки, прежде чем повернуть ручку.

— Детектив?

Вместо ответа Гэвин раздраженно посмотрел на него.

— Я не буду читать лекции о том, как нехорошо ходить на работу простуженным, это бы слишком походило на заботу о вас. Так что только попрошу не чихать на улики, иначе я могу не устоять перед соблазном. 

Подняв средний палец, Гэвин распахнул дверь и зажмурился от ветра. Сразу послышалась ругань и шелест бумаги. Две смежные стены занимали панорамные окна, в раме одного из которых остались лишь осколки. Мистер Веласкес — владелец офиса и наниматель лежащего перед зданием куска металла, бывшего меньше часа назад андроидом, — придерживал рукой стопку документов.

— Осмотр на тебе, — бросил Гэвин Ричарду.

Хоть говорить было трудно, но еще меньше хотелось детективу приближаться к разбитому окну тридцать восьмого этажа, особенно в такую ветряную погоду. Поздоровавшись и пробормотав подобную привычную муть, которая служила стандартным началом разговора, Гэвин перешел к вопросам, сокращая их формулировку до необходимого для понимания минимума. Когда произошло? Кто нашел? Были ли свидетели? Есть камеры? Работают? Откуда пострадавший андроид? Его работа здесь? Последнее техобслуживание? Замечали странности?..

По ответом становилось понятно, еще один случай заражения вирусом, а по виду и интонациям Веласкеса было заметно, что это понятно и ему. По взгляду, по раздувающимся от очередного вопроса ноздрям и сжатым в вежливой улыбке губам можно было прочитать: « _Вы тратите мое время, детектив. Вместо этого допроса я мог бы заработать такую сумму, которую вы и в жизни не увидите, но я слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы сказать это открыто_ ».

Гэвину нравилось это раздражение, он даже старался задать еще какой-нибудь вопрос, но мерзли пальцы и кончики ушей, а прерывающий их ветер становился все более влажным. В грозу возвращаться в участок не хотелось.

— Мы свяжемся с вами, — сказал Гэвин, убирая планшетку и переводя взгляд на Ричарда. 

Пока детектив был занят с Веласкесом, Ричард закончил осмотр офиса и теперь стоял у того разбитого окна. Волосы растрёпаны, полы пиджака раздувал ветер, и Гэвин не был полностью уверен в том, что кончики туфель Ричарда не находятся за пустой оконной рамой. 

— Ричард? — свой голос Гэвин не узнал.

Ричард обернулся, и то ли из-за разделяющего их расстояния, то ли из-за шума крови, пульсирующей в висках, и в его взгляде на мгновение Гэвин увидел оттенок удивления. Потом он перевел взгляд на ноги Ричарда, увидел, как тот делает от окна шаг, потом второй, обычные, _не сомневающиеся_ шаги, и невольно расслаблено выдохнул.

— У нас еще достаточно дел, чтобы ты тут любовался видами из окна, — добавил Гэвин, чтобы как-то разбить возможное впечатление, что ему не все равно.

Стоя в лифте, Гэвин рассуждал, должен ли что-то сказать? И кому? Фаулеру, что показалось, что Ричард чересчур близко подошел к краю? Или спросить самого Ричарда, что он хотел разглядеть с такой высоты? Гэвина бесила эта неопределенность, как и то, что с какого-то хера его это вообще волнует.

— Детектив?

— Что? — Гэвин смотрел на сменяющие друг друга цифры на указателе этажей.

— Вы сегодня впервые назвали по имени. С чего же так?

Гэвин фыркнул, но назвать слова Ричарда глупостью не вышло. И ведь действительно, вслух Гэвин с момента знакомства «тыкал», называл придурком и обходился без использования имени, утверждая, что имя могут носить лишь те, кто живет. Ричард в ответ называл его только «детектив», даже не «детектив Рид», и отстраненно обращался на «вы». 

— Ты придаешь этому слишком большое значение, — сказал наконец он, когда двери лифта открылись.


	2. Часть 2

Закончив с отчётом, Гэвин откинулся на стуле и огляделся. В участке было временное затишье — список с ночными происшествиями уже распределён, а вечерние еще не случились. В дневное время всегда вызовов меньше, а уж особенно в солнечную погоду. Однако ни погода, ни возможность взять передышку не радовали Гэвина.

Хотел он или нет, но мысленно снова и снова возвращался к случившемуся в офисе у Веласкеса. Гэвин умел быть объективным — хоть иногда производил совершенно обратное впечатление — и отбрасывать все эмоции, но сейчас не мог точно ответить на вопрос, видел ли он в Ричарде стремление шагнуть вперед? Это сомнение приводило только к одному выводу: Гэвин чертовски мало знает о нем. Только лишь то, что он жестяной придурок с парой полезных примочек для расследований и манерой показывать характер при удобном случае. 

_Да и что, черт возьми, нужно знать об андроиде_?

Гэвин посмотрел на пустую кружку. Таблетки могли сбить температуру, убрать боль, но не добавить желания двигаться с места. Ричарда за кофе тоже не пошлешь, он возился в архиве. При этой мысли прошлась неясная волна раздражения, Гэвин постучал пальцами по столу. Ритм получился неровный, да и усилий потребовалось больше, чем хотелось бы. 

Из кабинета вышел Фаулер, и Гэвину пришлось уткнуться в первую попавшуюся на столе папку — еще утром его чуть не отправили на больничный. Нет, для этого у него нет времени. Искоса наблюдая за начальником, Гэвин перебирал варианты, под которыми можно было бы появится в архиве или же вытащить оттуда Ричарда. Хоть все еще не было уверенности в заражении или не заражении этого железного недоноска, но Гэвин мог поспорить на что угодно, что лучше сейчас не оставлять того без присмотра, чтобы ничего не упустить. 

На глаза попался Хэнк Андерсон, направляющийся за кофе. Пару секунд Гэвин с совершенно пустой головой смотрел на его спину, но потом родилась идея, для выполнения которой как раз на руку отсутствие их напарников. Захватив кружку, Гэвин направился следом за Хэнком.

Одним из важных основ допроса является правильная постановка вопроса. Его формулировка, тембр и громкость голоса, положение тела говорившего. Сейчас Гэвину предстояло провернуть еще более сложное дело — провести допрос без допроса.

— Нечасто тебя здесь увидишь.

Хэнк обернулся и окинул Гэваина уставшим взглядом. Под глазами Хэнка темные круги, одежда будто стала на размер больше.

— Обычно у меня нет на это времени.

« _В отличие от тебя_ », — читалось во взгляде окончание фразы. Гэвин усмехнулся и залил в кофеварку воды. Вызнавать что-то у коллег всегда было сложнее, но нитью, указывающей правильный путь, могут быть не только слова.

— Ну да, обычно бегает твой железный щенок. Где же он на этот раз? — Гэвин облокотился об стол, улыбаясь еще шире. — Неужели сломался? Или заразился?

Если при первых словах Хэнк закатил глаза, всем видом показывая, что воспринимает их не больше, чем лай собаки на привязи, то от последнего взгляд стал более твердым, а губы сжались в тонкую полосу.

— Что? — не унимался Гэвин. — Неужели есть подозрения, что он успел где-то нахвататься? Как же ты за ним не уследил?

Не ответив, Хэнк направился к двери, и лишь ненадолго остановился у порога, чтобы сказать:

— Зря они Ричарда к тебе в напарники поставили. 

Гэвину уже было все равно, он продолжал улыбаться, даже видя, как от озноба снова дрожат руки, когда он наливал кофе. Вместе с раздражением и злобой в глазах Андерсона он смог заметить и тревогу. 

« _У Андерсона тоже есть подозрения_ » — подумал Гэвин и отпил кофе. Возвращаться за рабочий стол не хотелось, там слишком много людей. Он сел на неудобный стул и, перехватив кружку покрепче, откинул голову, утыкаясь затылком в холодную стену. Хотелось прижаться к ней лбом, остаться так до конца рабочего дня.

Отследить, кто заразился первым, Гэвин не мог, даже если получиться одновременно наблюдать за двумя этими недоносками. От мысли о сотрудничестве со старым пердуном Андерсоном снова заболела голова. Один из них скорее другого пристрелит, прежде чем доберутся до стоящей информации по заражению. Выспрашивать всех в участке, кто работает с андроидами, трудновыполнимо, как и наблюдать за возможными инфицированными самостоятельно. 

Мозг словно заменили мокрым песком — голова отяжелела, а думать стало трудно, цепочки размышлений рвались, а звенья увязали. Гэвин пару раз ловил себя на том, что просто прислушивается к своему дыханию или к шагам в коридоре. Кофе остыл, Гэвин допил его, как лекарство, большими глотками, достал телефон и стал искать официальные новости по инфекции. 

Снова объявления о бессрочном закрытии предприятий, где большинство работников были андроидами, новые беспорядки, пикеты, короткие сообщения «ведутся проверки новых систем защиты» от исследовательских компаний, несколько коротких интервью и статей от общественных деятелей. А в сухом остатке ничего нового, но наверняка же что-то уже известно, только по определенным причинам не разглашается, чтобы не вызвать новую волну паники и агрессии, пока не найдут, как эти факты использовать для ускорения создания антивируса. 

Может ли кто-то из департамента официально работать над этим? Гэвин попытался прикинуть, кому могли бы поручить такое, путь даже в роли помощника, но никто не приходил на ум. Связей с другими ведомствами, чтобы достать информацию, у Гэвина не было.

« _Очень херовый расклад, очень херовый_ », — подвел итог Гэвин, снова откидывая назад голову и прикрывая глаза. В коридоре кто-то прошелся быстрым шагом, явно на новый вызов, и Гэвин напрягся, пока звук не утих. Нельзя долго отлынивать от работы, сидя здесь, но и за столом вряд ли он что-нибудь сделает в таком состоянии.

Прохладное осторожное касание чьей-то руки ко лбу Гэвина, и тот на короткое мгновение в болезненной полудреме потянулся к этому прикосновению, чтобы продлить его, но открыл глаза и отпрянул.

— Руки лишние? — оскалился в привычной усмешке Гэвин, вскакивая на ноги. От резкого движения закружилась голова, но самодовольство и угроза во взгляде не уменьшились ни на йоту.

— Детектив, у вас температура, — проигнорировал его Ричард, запуская руку во внутренний карман пиджака, — вы создаете угрозу здоровью другим служащим, а я не могу этого допустить. Прошу прислушаться и надеть это.

Он протянул Гэвину медицинскую защитную маску. Сначала Гэвину захотелось рассмеяться, он нашел это довольно нелепым, но от воспитательского тона и выходки с измерением температуры накатило раздражение.

— Ты, блять, серьёзно? — он двинулся вперед, вплотную приблизившись. — _Ты_ серьёзно хочешь заставить _меня_ надеть этот намордник?

— Детектив, это стандартное средство защиты от распространения заболеваний. Своей безответственной явкой в таком состоянии вы можете спровоцировать эпидемию, которая затронет не только служащих департамента, но и их семьи. Вы же догадываетесь, что значит «семья» для многих людей?

Со словами «ну все, мудак», Гэвин выхватил маску и попытался надеть ее на Ричарда, но тот отшатнулся, упершись спиной в столешницу. В этот миг Гэвин почувствовал злость на то, что из-за каких-то груд железа торчит в участке, что уже не первую неделю и дома раз за разом прокручивает все детали, стараясь увязать их в одну теорию, которая не расползётся. 

Шумно дыша, Гэвин изо всех сил тянулся, чтобы зацепить наконец-то соскальзывающие эластичные шнурки маски за уши Ричарда, но тот короткими, аккуратными движениями изворачивался и упирался руками в грудь детектива, удерживая того на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы усилия того были напрасны. 

— Детектив, — начал Ричард свойственным ему безразличным тоном, но Гэвин видел мигающий оранжевый диод, и от этого торжествующе усмехнулся.

Он уже чувствовал мягкие искусственные волосы под кончиками пальцев, уже почти провел по изгибу кончика ушей, оставались лишь считанные миллиметры, как раздалось громовое:

— Какого хера, черт возьми?!

От вида Фаулера в дверях Гэвин отшатнулся, поспешно сжал маску в кулаке, но оправдываться, и уж тем более говорить что-то вроде «Это не то, что вы подумали», он не собирался. Фаулер все же не идиот, как бы этого не хотелось Гэвину. Температура снова поднималась, Гэвин чувствовал, как к спине прилипает мокрая от пота футболка, а от частого дыхания вернулась и саднящая боль в горле.

Одним движением пригладив волосы, Ричард выпрямился произнес:

— Шеф, ему необходима маска.

— Ему, — Фаулер замолк, сжал губы, перевел взгляд с Гэвина на Ричарда и обратно, — необходим мозг. Чтобы я тебя через минуту в участке не видел! Со вчерашнего дня ты на больничном.

Спорить было бесполезно, да и Гэвину этого не хотелось. « _С меня хватит_ , — думал он, оставляя невымытую кружку на своем столе и забирая блокнот с записями. — _Этот ебанный_ _Пиноккио сам кого_ _хочешь_ _доведё_ _т, так что и без моей помощи доживет до решения проблемы с вирусом_ ».

Оказавшись на улице, он невольно остановился, поняв, что впервые за долгое время освободился с рабочего дня засветло. Чтобы выпустить пар, вместе с потом выгнать из тела болезненность, Гэвин решил пройтись до дома пешком. 

За неполный час раздражение спало, а в голове осталась лишь спокойная пустота. Ветер холодил кожу, Гэвин размеренно шагал, ноги обманчиво легко несли его сами собой. Хотелось даже сделать крюк через какой-нибудь парк, но Гэвин знал, что как только постоишь чуть подольше на светофоре, то продолжить путь было бы намного сложнее — почувствуется вся усталость, предвещая ноющие мышцы ног на завтра. Мысли были только о том, как принять душ, а потом завалиться спать до следующего вечера. 

Доставая ключи от квартиры, Гэвин нащупал мягкий неплотный комок. Он достал его, и на ладони оказалась та маска, которую, по-видимому, Гэвин автоматически положил к себе в карман куртки. Он пару раз сжал и разжал кулак, на ткани оставались складки, но ее рыхлый комок расправлялся. В голове появилась не то что идея, скорее ее мало узнаваемое эхо. Постояв так с минуту, Гэвин снова засунул маску в карман и открыл квартиру.


	3. Часть 3

К мокрому лбу прилипли волосы, от тишины звенело в ушах, но он чувствовал себя лучше. Привыкший к минимальному количеству сна разум проснулся в четвертом часу ночи, оставив мысль, открывающую новое направление поисков и рассуждений. 

_Могут ли_ _андроиды_ _заражать друг друга бесконтактно, "воздушно-капельным" путем, как люди?_

Это казалось нелепым, но что-то мешало так просто отмахнуться. Гэвин встал и, не включая свет, принялся бродить по квартире. Теоретически, если такое возможно, то что? Как бы он вел себя на месте злоумышленника? Ладно, изначальная мотивация неизвестна до сих пор, но исходя из нее, кто-то решил подтолкнуть андроидов к саморазрушению, распространяя по воздуху компьютерный вирус. Стало быть, скорее всего источники находятся в местах большого скопления андроидов, возможно даже недалеко от центров их починки, а так же около организаций, работу которых хотелось бы затормозить, ведь почему бы не добавить ищейкам проблем? Если учесть, что практически все андроиды, разве что за редким исключением, постоянно подключены к сети, то рано или поздно эпидемия распространится на всех.

Вопрос только в возможности заражения без контакта.

Тут Гэвин сбился с мысли, налетев на кресло, выругался и решил сварить себе кофе. Повозившись с туркой, Гэвин вспомнил вчерашний день, поведение Ричарда, вновь внутри проснулось раздражение. « _Да-да,_ _андроиды_ _отличаются тактичностью, как же_ », — фыркнул Гэвин, убавляя газ. Он уже вроде как послал нахер Ричарда и не собирался продолжать наблюдать за ним, но это предположение занозой засело в голове, оставляя зудящее ощущение, что Гэвин может быть близок к правде.

От запаха свежесваренного кофе проснулся и аппетит. Громко хлопая дверцами, Гэвин перебрал содержимое ящиков и холодильника, но ничего подходящее не нашел. Столешница заскрипела, когда он облокотился на нее, задумчиво смотря на турку. 

Он действительно хотел понять, кто виновен в заражениях. Хотя нет, не так, Гэвин просто хотел не бездействовать. Считать, что именно он обличит виновника этого преступления самонадеянно, а Гэвин никогда не хватал звезд с неба, но еще у него нет выдержки и терпения, чтобы просто так ждать. 

Переодевшись, он перелил кофе в термокружку и поспешил на остановку. Заявляться сейчас в участок — только злить Фаулера, но можно что-то сделать и не заходя в здание. 

До восхода солнца еще пару часов, на дорогах редкий транспорт и почти нет прохожих. Грея руки о термос, Гэвин дождался автобуса и устроился в конце пустого салона. Взгляд цеплялся за прохожих на улице, в голове сразу возникали предположения, что их заставило выйти в такую рань. 

На одной из остановок автобус даже не замедлил ход, и Гэвин даже не удивился бы этому, если бы не увидел стоящую там девушку. Через секунду пришло понимание — на ней была одна из стандартных рабочих форм андроидов.

« _Я считал, что все уже перешли на человеческую одежду_ », — подумал Гэвин, но тут же вспомнил Ричарда. Тот все так же ходил в том, в чем был и в самый первый день, как и Коннор. Было ли это собственное желание или же предписания начальства? А если и предписание, то в целях сплотить с коллективом или же выделить из него? Точных ответов Гэвин не знал, но понимал, что для сплочения лучше бы подошла хотя бы стандартная полицейская форма.

С этими мыслями Гэвин вышел из автобуса на нужной остановке и неспешно дошел до кофейни, которая как раз была напротив полицейского участка. Сложно было сказать, что на этой улице появилось раньше, но хозяин кофейни явно получал бóльшую долю выручки за счет именно за счет служащих департамента, работающих круглосуточно. 

Открылась дверь, над ней зазвенел маленький колокольчик и девушка за стойкой с кассой обернулась к вошедшему Гэвину. 

— Вы сегодня рано, — сказала она, заправляя прядь волос за ухо и пытаясь скрыть сонливость за натренированной улыбой.

Заказав пару сэндвичей и пончик (назвать здоровым завтраком это нельзя, но зато отлично подходит к кофе), Гэвин сел за один из небольших круглых столиков на улице, которые еще не убрали с летнего сезона, и принялся наблюдать за департаментом. 

Кто-то уходил с ночной смены, кто-то уже приходил на новый рабочий день. Пара коллег заходила в кофейню, и Гэвин ощутил на себе внимательные недовольные взгляды. Он только довольно улыбался, отпивал свой кофе и демонстративно устраивался поудобнее — все-таки раздражать коллег хоть и не так безопасно, но очень интересно.

Приметный бело-черный пиджак появился тогда, когда Гэвин собирался пойти за новой порцией кофе, чтобы согреться. Лица Ричарда с такого расстояния не было видно, но Гэвин сразу представил это скучающее выражение. Словно отголосок мыслей в автобусе у Гэвина появился вопрос: воспринимал бы он Ричарда как-нибудь по-другому, если бы тот избавился бы от своей формы?

Представить на Ричарде что-то другое было сложно, разве что он бы переоделся в деловой костюм простого покроя, черно-белый, что даже некоторые путали бы его с гробовщиком. « _Да, и вечно кислая_ _морда_ _как раз подошла бы_ , — усмехнулся Гэвин, наблюдая, как Ричард поднимается по ступенькам и открывает дверь участка. — _Впрочем,_ _мудачество_ _не скрыть за любой одеждой. Проверено на себе_ ».

За второй кружкой кофе Гэвин набросал схему квартала, расположив в центре блокнотного листа полицейский участок. Добавив основные элементы — скамейки, мусорки, фонари, кусты, словом, все что угодно, где можно было бы спрятать источник заражения — и обозначив схематичное расположение кабинетов, в которые могут попасть многие, Гэвин откинулся на стуле. 

Подошла официантка, спросила, не нужно ли чего-нибудь еще, сбив Гэвина с мысли. Думать снова становилось тяжело, Гэвин украдкой дотронулся до лба, проверяя температуру, и попросил принести еще один черный с сахаром. Дожидаясь заказ, Гэвин пометил крестиком угол парковки, входную дверь департамента, дверь одного из запасных выходов, которая сейчас точно была открыта, кабинет дополнительного технического обслуживания, архив и еще несколько помещений, где чаще всего были или проходили мимо андроиды. Набралось чуть больше десятка мест, а чтобы обследовать их не привлекая внимания нужно было много времени.

Закончив с пометками, Гэвин снова поднял голову на полицейский участок, стараясь припомнить, все ли он указал, и как раз вовремя — из здания вышел Ричард, направляясь прямо к кофейне. « _Мог бы заметить и раньше. Интересно, сам меня увидел или кто ему подсказал_ » — улыбнулся Гэвин, но уголки губ напряженно дрогнули, потому что Ричард не отрывал взгляда от него.

Он не посмотрел на дорогу, и от звуков проезжающих мимо машин, не заметных до этого за повседневным шумом улицы, и от сигналящих водителей сердце Гэвина забилось чаще, а ладони вспотели. В голове пронеслись все те случаи, когда Ричард почти буквально выносил ему мозг на тему важности соблюдения правил дорожного движения каждый гребанный раз, когда Гэвин их нарушал. Гэвин тогда мысленно называл Ричарда злоебучим нудным хером, а сейчас… Поспешно закрыв блокнот, он смял в руках пару салфеток и постарался сделать вид, что совершенно ничего не заметил.

— Теперь таскаешь кофе отсюда кому-то другому?

Это была не издевка, просто соблюдение одного полицейского правила — тот, кто начинает разговор, занимает в нем доминирующую ролью. Ричард, остановившись у столика Гэвина, пристально посмотрел на обложку блокнота, словно собираясь увидеть записи сквозь нее.

— Нет, детектив, я справляюсь довольно неплохо один. Так что можете спокойно болеть дома, подальше отсюда. Вам же сказали не появляться до выздоровления в участке.

— Но я же не в участке, разве нет? — Гэвин демонстративно развел руками.

Тут появилась официантка с картонным стаканчиком кофе. Забирая его, Гэвин поблагодарил девушку, осторожно поставил стакан на столик и посмотрел на Ричарда. Брови того немного сдвинулись, почти появилась морщинка между ними, и Гэвин тоже на миг замер в непонимании, то ли от неожиданной эмоции андроида, то ли от ее причины. Ему даже показалось, что Ричард уже готов что-то сказать официантке, но тот только проводил ее взглядом и снова обратил внимание на лежащий перед Гэвином блокнот.

— В любом случае, я одинокий человек и мне нужно где-то питаться, — Гэвин отпил кофе, жалея, что сэндвичи и пончик уже съел. — Так что можешь отвалить от меня, а если тянет поболтать, то можешь мне пожаловаться, какими делами завалил тебя Фаулер.

— Детектив, между вашим домом и этой кофейней еще тринадцать заведений, где вы могли бы позавтракать.

— Ну, тут очень вкусный кофе. Жаль, что тебе не оценить. — Гэвин усмехнулся.

— Каждому чего-то в своей жизни не суждено познать, детектив. 

Раздался автомобильный гудок, водитель синего седана подгонял дамочку с ворохом пакетов. « _Что,_ _блять_ _, я делаю_ », — подумал Гэвин. Потерев подушечкой большого пальца защитный обруч на стакане, он склонил голову.

— Слушай, раз ты хочешь дождаться, когда я свалю отсюда, то почему бы тебе не присесть за столик? Мне-то все равно, но других ты напрягаешь. 

Семейная парочка пенсионеров возмущенно зашептались, когда Ричард заметил их внимание к перепалке с Гэвином. Тот не мог разобрать их шепот, но Ричард наверняка настроился на нужную громкость. Ножки отодвигаемого стула не издали ни звука, Ричард сел вполоборота. 

Столик между ними был совсем небольшой, и Гэвин понял, что это, наверное, первая возможность понаблюдать за эмоциями и мимикой Ричарда, если они проявляется, ведь сейчас не мешает ни расстояние, ни необходимость куда-то спешить, ни другие дела. Лежащий на столе блокнот продолжал притягивать равнодушный, ничего не выражающий взгляд Ричарда. Гэвин как бы между делом провел пальцем по канту блокнота, задержался на уголке и приоткрыл так, чтобы у Ричарда не было возможности что-то увидеть. Мысленно пометил, что в качестве распространителя мог бы быть первый андроид-переносчик, но записывать это предположение пока не стал.

— Так и не расскажешь, чем сейчас занимаешься в департаменте?

— Детектив, вы официально сейчас на больничном, так что я не обязан разглашать информацию по делам.

— Да ладно тебе, иначе ты тогда официально прогуливаешь работу, сидя у кофейни рядом с тем, кто на больничном. Могут вообще подумать, что ты выпроводил меня специально, по моей просьбе. 

Ричард посмотрел на Гэвина, помедлил и ответил:

— Детектив, я не думаю, что есть люди, которые могут допустить мысль о нашем сговоре.

Гэвин тоже так не думал, однако поинтересовался: 

— Почему же?

В серых глазах промелькнула озадаченность. Порыв пронизывающего, почти уже зимнего ветра взъерошил им обоим волосы, Гэвин поежился и отпил горячий кофе. Пожилая пара, не так давно наблюдающая за их столиком, поспешно встала, плотнее укуталась в пальто и направилась к перекрестку. Гэвин с Ричардом стались одни.

— Я не совсем уверен, что понимаю, к чему вы ведете, детектив. Вы ведете себя несвойственно.

— А что же для меня свойственно? — Гэвин мысленно отсчитывал, через сколько времени Ричард приведет свои волосы в порядок.

— Детектив, что вы хотите?

Чуть сведённые брови, изначальное равнодушие в глазах Ричарда разбавилось настороженностью, раздражением и усталостью. По спине Гэвина пробежали мурашки от осознания, что на какую-то долю секунды был близок к тому, чтобы забыть об искусственном происхождении напарника, а еще от ощущения, что ему интересно наблюдать за поведением Ричарда, словно за каким-то фокусом, задачей на ярмарке, за разгадку которой выдадут приз.

— Ну, скажем так, не только ты занимаешься чем-то в одиночку.


	4. Часть 4

С закрытыми глазами Гэвин сидел на переднем пассажирском сиденье полицейского автомобиля. Через приоткрытое окно просачивался запах из забегаловки с восточной кухней, возле которой они стояли вот уже около часа. Этот пряный, тяжелый запах сводил Гэвина с ума — виски словно сжимал железный обруч, но попросить Ричарда поставить машину в другое место он почему-то не мог. 

Ровно как не мог сказать Фаулеру, что _точно уверен_ , что Ричард инфицирован. Уже третий день, как он заставил себя признать, что уже бессмысленно искать еще какие-нибудь подтверждения этому, что в _действительности_ и просто его слова хватит для начала полной проверки систем андроида. Но что-то его останавливало, отчего-то голос словно пропадал, когда у Гэвина были мысли пойти в кабинет Фаулера. 

« _Насколько рационально не сообщать об этом_? — снова сам себя спросил Гэвин, потом посмотрел на Ричарда и добавил — _Насколько рационально пускать инфицированного_ _андроида_ _за руль машины_?»

Если бы Ричард был бы человеком, то Гэвин бы сказал, что тот погрузился в свои мысли. Неподвижные руки на руле, чуть склоненная голова, полуприкрытые веки. 

_Насколько изначально общая сеть связи между полицейскими_ _андроидами_ _могла быть похожа на шизофрению?_

Ричард повернулся, их взгляды встретились. Гэвину стало на миг не по себе то ли от ощущения, что Ричард каким-то образом смог услышать его мысли, то ли из-за того, что Ричард мог заметить, что Гэвин смотрит на него _несвойственно_ долго.

— У нас новое дело? — спросил Гэвин, наблюдая за тем, как Ричард заводит машину.

— У меня. В паре кварталов от нас взяли в заложники посетителей магазина, а я ближайший, кто имеет компетенции переговорщика.

— Ты, блять, серьезно? — не сдержался Гэвин.

Он не ощущал волнения за андроида, но чувство неправильности происходящего заставляло лихорадочно искать причины, почему не стоит этого делать. 

— Вы же можете понять, что в этом деле промедление может стоить жизни кому-то из заложников, — Ричард не включил сирену, чтобы не предупреждать захватчика о появлении еще одной полицейской машины, но ехал на максимально разрешенной скорости.

— Да, но и твои заржавевшие мозги должны понимать, что твое появление может спровоцировать обратную реакцию у тех мудаков.

— Что вы имеете в виду, детектив?

— Если это люди, то у них вряд ли будет особая эмпатия к тебеподобным, они просто пустят в тебя пулю, разозлившись из-за того, что им подсунули андроида. Если же захватчики тоже андроиды, то он или они расценят это как нежелание людей идти на контакт с ними, и итог будет аналогичный. 

Замедлив ход, машина припарковалась. Впереди уже было видно начавшую собираться толпу вокруг оцепления. « _Придурки_ », — почти вслух выдохнул Гэвин, вспоминая пару случаев, когда захватчики начинали палить в людей из окон. 

Однако Гэвин расслабился рано, потому что Ричард повернулся к нему и спросил:

— Детектив, вы не одолжите мне свою одежду?

Сбитый с толку вопросом, Гэвин проследил за рукой Ричарда, приглаживающей волосы так, чтобы не было видно диода.

— Это не какая-то сраная комедия, где все можно решить переодеванием! — запротестовал Гэвин, поняв замысел.

— Как вы подчеркнули, это не комедия, так что скорость решения проблемы очень важна. Вы будете содействовать мне или я могу пойти прямо сейчас?

« _Он точно поехавший_ , — подумал Гэвин, смотря в спокойные глаза Ричарда. — _Ка_ _кого хрена я все еще не рассказал об этом_?»

Вспомнилась фраза с одного из посещений психолога — все полицейские рано или поздно попадают к нему время от времени — о том, что самопожертвование тоже способ саморазрушения. Негнущимися руками Гэвин стянул сначала куртку, вытащив все из карманов в бардачок, потом футболку. Он старался не смотреть на Ричарда, выказывая этим несогласие с его решением. 

От прикосновения к коже спинки автомобильного кресла, которое до этого казалось теплым, пошли мурашки, и Гэвин еле удержался, чтобы поежится. Отдал ворох вещей, получая в ответ аккуратно сложенные рубашку и пиджак андроида. Какая-то часть Гэвина отпускает «новенькая, прямо как с манекена», но Гэвину совсем не смешно.

— Попробуй только порвать что-то или испачкать, я тебя сам в дереводробилку засуну. 

Ричард одевался молча, словно и не заметив этой фразы Гэвина, а Гэвин смотрел на нашивку «RK900» на лежащем на его коленях пиджаке, даже не собираясь больше прикасаться к ним. « _Вы_ _облажались со своим расследованием, детек_ _тив Рид,_ — крутились мысли у него в голове, — _вы полностью облажались»._

Он не поднял головы и тогда, когда хлопнула водительская дверца. « _Это,_ _блять_ _, не мое дело_ , — думал Гэвин, стараясь размыть толпу и машины у магазинчика у себя в голове в неясную, безразличную тьму. — _Это ведь никогда не было моим делом, черт возьми_ ».

Покрываясь гусиной кожей от холода, Гэвин не двигался. От тишины и навалившейся усталости он чувствовал себя так, будто салон машины наполнен водой — она обволакивает тело и давит, а единственный пригодный воздух только тот, что остался в легких.

« _Мне плевать_ , — думал Гэвин, — _мне совершенно плевать на это все_ ». Он глубоко вздохнул, и почувствовал, как пустоту внутри заполняло противное желание быть _не здесь_. Через пару минут зазвучали выстрелы.

***

Гэвин не помнил, ни что наплел полицейским из оцепления, ни как доехал до департамента. Остановившись на парковке, он держался за ручку дверцы, собираясь с мыслями. От воротничка чесалась шея, жёсткие наглаженные манжеты ощущались чем-то непривычным. Гэвин с безразличием проводил взглядом двоих полицейских, вошедших в участок, почесал подбородок и посмотрел на свои руки. Медленно, размышляя о чем-то постороннем, он расстегнул пуговицы на запястьях и закатал рукава.

От взгляда в зеркало заднего вида — первого взгляда, до этого старательно избегаемого — Гэвин нервно усмехнулся. « _В самый раз, мать вашу. Кто бы мог подумать_ ».

Несмотря на предположения, внимание на него обратили не сразу. Ему удалось дойти до общего зала, когда он наткнулся на Хэнка. Тот хотел что-то сказать, но осекся, узнав рубашку.

— Проблемы? — опередил Гэвин, стараясь улыбнуться как можно наглее и безразличнее, и направился к допросным прежде чем Хэнк успел что-то ответить.

Перед тем как войти, Гэвин остановился у двойного зеркала. За ним сидел мужчина лет сорока, с лысиной, которую уже бесполезно скрывать, влажными большими глазами и полуоткрытым ртом с подрагивающими губами. Грудь вздымалась от тяжелого медленного дыхания, руки сцеплены в замок, а на лбу и висках виднелись капельки пота.   
Гэвин поудобнее перехватил дверную ручку, но не повернул. Задержанный Дэниел Уайт явно не подходил под распространенный типаж захватчика. Это немного остудило мыли, но желание разобраться со всем происходящим никуда не делось.

— Детектив, простите, это какая-то ошибка... — начал мистер Уайт, как только Гэвин вошел. — Понимаете, я не хотел...

— Сколько раз я слышал эту фразу, — Гэвин сел напротив, смотря пристально и опираясь локтями о стол. — Детектив Рид. Ваш адвокат еще в пути, но вы можете сэкономить нам всем время и начать рассказывать прямо сейчас.

Мистер Уайт энергично закивал, то поднимая взгляд на Гэвина, то опуская его на свои руки. 

— Я не хотел, это все из-за нее, из-за Мэдди! Эта стерва...

— С самого начала, мистер Уайт. 

— Мэдди, она... — лицо мистера Уайта скривилось, будто он то ли готов был расплакаться, то ли собирал слюну для плевка. — она моя жена, мы с ней обручились восемь лет назад. Восемь лет ада с этой ненормальной женщиной! Точнее, первые пару лет она была нормальной...

Взамен недавно утихшей непонятной ему злости накатило раздражение. Гэвин ненавидел таких, не имеющих понятия, что означают слова «по существу», тянущих время за ненужными деталями и забывающими сказать важные факты.

— Она согласилась на развод пару месяцев назад. Шантажировала меня нашими детьми, требовала все больше и больше… Я согласился оставить им дом, но недавно она потребовала и машину, на все мои слова отвечая «Встретимся в суде», — мистер Уайт поджал губы, а на его глазах появились слезы. — Ей все мало, ей просто хотелось оставить меня ни с чем.

— Вы поэтому хотели получить выкуп? — Гэвин попытался направить мысли мистера Уайта в правильное русло.

— Что? Нет! Поймите, детектив, я не собирался… Я хотел только поговорить с ней, а Мэдди подстраивала так, чтобы все встречи были в людных местах. Чуть что не так, устраивала сцену, будто я ее хочу ударить, привлекала внимание. А сегодня... Я так устал, так устал. — мистер Уайт потер глаза и глубоко вздохнул. — В мастерской был очень сложный день, если бы я не помнил, что Мэдди обязательно пойдет в этот магазин, то просто лег бы спать.

— То есть вы ее не выслеживали? 

— Нет, Мэдди всегда по понедельникам заходит туда, покупает свои любимые конфеты. 

— А зачем вы взяли с собой огнестрельное оружие?

— Я подумал, что его опасно оставлять в бардачке. Мало ли кто-то захочет угнать машину и найдет. — мистер Уайт снова заглянул в глаза Гэвина, словно ища понимания. — Раньше он лежал в сейфе, до того, как Мэдди меня выгнала.

— И что произошло после того, как вы зашли в магазин?

— Я нашел ее, хотел поговорить, а Мэдди снова начала кричать, чтобы я держался от нее подальше. Я убеждал ее обсудить развод спокойно, но она все продолжала кричать, пятилась назад, изображая жертву. Я вспомнил все предыдущие наши ссоры, как она унижала меня перед детьми, врала им. В голове словно что-то щелкнуло, и я уже стою с пистолетом в руках. Поднялся крик, идти на попятную уже было поздно, я просто хотел, чтобы она выслушала меня, чтобы наконец-то выслушала меня _молча_. — с каждой фразой он все больше хмурился, морщился в неуверенности своих слов. — Я не помню, что было, но я знаю, что не мог, не хотел, действительно не хотел причинять кому-то вред! Я не хотел стрелять!

— Но выстрел был.

— Этот парень.... 

Мистер Уайт медленно потер двумя руками лицо. Если бы он не согласился все рассказать без адвоката, то Гэвин бы предположил, что этим жестом подозреваемый пытается выторговать немного времени для обдумывания ответа, но тут была скорее всего растерянность.

— Когда я просил Мэдди позволить мне видеться с детьми по выходным, зазвонил телефон. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то снаружи волновался, поэтому попросил снять трубку. Кассирша молча выслушала, а потом сказала, что сейчас подойдёт тот, кто сможет помочь мне. Этот парень.... — мистер Уайт замолк и прерывисто вздохнул. — Он же полицейский, верно? Кто еще добровольно пойдет на это. Он сначала постучался, зашел с поднятыми руками, поднял полы куртки, чтобы показать, что безоружен, а потом начал говорить со мной. Обещал помочь. Я уже согласился поговорить с Мэдди при адвокатах, которых он обещал найти, я протягивал пистолет, уже почти отдал его, но кто-то набросился на меня со спины, и я от неожиданности нажал на спусковой крючок. Я не хотел никого ранить, это была ошибка, чудовищная ошибка. 

Гэвин сидел неподвижно, слушая и рассматривая мистера Уайта. Тот громко шмыгнул носом, утерся дрожащей рукой и все еще непонимающим, будто спросонья взглядом уткнулся в центр стола допросной. 

— Я ведь не убил его? Его же вылечат? 

Несмотря на то, что уже знал ответ, Гэвин открыл данные дела. В графе состояния сотрудника, раненного при задержании преступника, значилось все то же.

— На данный момент полицейский андроид, которого вы ранили, находится на ремонте. По предварительным данным, его восстановление может занять пару дней.

Как только Гэвин произнес это, произошло то, что он ожидал меньше всего. Нахмуренный лоб мистера Уайта разгладился, а на губах появилась легкая улыбка.

— Андроид, — произнес он на выдохе, — а я-то думал... Не поймите неправильно, я помню про захват заложников, но ведь за поломку андроида наказание будет легче, чем за ранение человека?


End file.
